Vampires DOT com
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: They thought it was fake. People were dying. When the Vampires go after Yami's family and friends, he decides to do something. But when it comes down to it, will he have the strength to kill them? Or will he sacrifice himself to turn them good? On hiatus
1. Prologue

_**You never know when it's going to happen…**_

***

A knock on the door had Yugi look towards it from his computer screen. In the doorway

stood his boyfriend, Jounouchi Katsuya. A smile filled Yugi's face.

"Jou-Jou!" He called as he jumped up, then ran and tackled his boyfriend.

"Hey Baby." Jou said from underneath his boyfriend. "Can I get up? I have something to show you." Yugi jumped off of his boyfriend and help him stand. Jou went to the computer and opened a new browser window. He typed in the address. Yugi laughed.

"That is the lamest URL ever!"  
"Oh shush! It's really good, trust me." Jou clicked a button, and on the screen appeared a teen in a mask. He smirked at the camera and then spoke.

"If it's your first time, welcome to the website. Now that that's out of the way, it's time for someone to die." Yugi looked over at his boyfriend.

"This better not be some really cheap looking horror. You know I like the real stuff." Yugi said. Said boyfriend smiled.

"Trust me, your gonna like it." The two of the watched as the teen on screen was walking towards the Domino Park. It was empty except for a lone red haired boy swinging on the swings. The teen walked towards him, removing his mask when he faced away from the screen.

"Hey little boy?" He called. The boy stopped swinging and turned to the teen. He couldn't be more than 6 or 7. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out here all alone?"

"I guess, but I like swinging in the dark and my mommy doesn't mind." He replied.

"You could get hurt out here." The teen said, conveying false caring.

"Whatever." The boy got back on the swing.

"What's your name?" The teen asked nicely.

"Justin. What's yours?" He replied.

"My name is Kemnebi." He told the boy.  
"That's a weird name." Justin laughed. And then Kemnebi jumped him. Using speed only vampires have, he placed his mask back on, jumped onto the boy, and pinned him to the ground. His fangs lengthened and he bit the boy. Justin squirmed and squirmed until he fell still. Kemnebi stood, wiping blood his face.

"Clean up on aisle three." He said sarcastically. The screen went black.

"Holy. Crap. That. Was. AWESOME!" Yugi said. As Jou was about to responded, the screen flickered back to life.

"Watch out." Kemnebi warned. "As you might be next." The screen once again fell to black. Yugi and Jou looked at each other, both with adrenaline rushes that they didn't understand why they had.

"Wicked…" They said, almost at the same time. Then they started to make out.

And that's how it went. Jou would come to Yugi's house everyday, they would watch someone die, and then make out.

They never thought they would be next.

***

…_**you never know when you're going to die.**_


	2. 1 Jou

"_**There is a time to be born…"**_

***

Yami sat at his desk, frowning. Across the screen were multiple police reports of deaths in Domino. The most disturbing one to Yami was a young boy, aged 8, with red hair and fair skin who was found dead at the park two weeks ago. He was stressing over the fact every victim had two lacerations in the neck and were drained completely off blood. Were they vampires?

"Hey Yami! You've got to check this website out!" Yugi said to his brother from the doorway. Yami sighed at the interruption and turned from the computer he sat at.

"Yugi, this better not be another porno site. Grandpa nearly killed me because of that!"

"No, silly! I know about your obsession with vampires, and Jou showed me this site and I thought, hey! Yami would love this site!" Yugi said. Mentally, Yami groaned when Yugi said Jou. Jou was Yugi's new boyfriend, and Yami didn't really like him.

"Let's check it out, then." Yami said as he minimized his word document and opened a web page. Yugi clicked the address bar and typed in the URL. "Vampire dot com? How original." Yami snickered. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami.

"You're going to like it." The page loaded. Yami looked at it. It was black.

"Um, Yugi? It's black…"  
"Just watch!" As Yami watched, words appeared on screen as if being typed.

'Mortals beware, this site is a death sentence. If you value your life, exit the page now. If your mortal soul mean nothing to you, continue. But BEWARE! You may be next…' A truly sinister sounding laugh came through the surround sound speakers Yami had set up in his room for better music quality. A shiver went through Yami's spine. The site was making him uneasy.

"Yugi? Are you sure this website is…safe?"

"Oh, you baby. It's just a hoax, a hoax with really good graphics but a hoax none the less." As he said that, blood red lettering dripped onto the page.

'Live Death' 'The Latest Killing' and 'Archives of the Dead' were the words that appeared. Using the mouse, Yugi clicked on 'Live Death'. The entire screen now went black.

"Good job Yugi! You broke it!"  
"No I didn't, just shut up and watch!!" As Yugi said that, the screen flickered and on the page appeared a teen. He looked tall, and his hair was a chestnut color. He wore a mask, concealing his identity. But through the mask peered ice blue eyes that caused Yami to go rigid in his seat, chilled to the bone.

"Nebibi, are you ready?" He asked. When he spoke, Yami got a glimpse of his teeth. The canines were pointed and glinting meanly.

"Very. Get on with, Kemnebi." The person holding the camera responded.

"For those of you just joining us, my name is Kemnebi. I'm the vampire who will be taking the life of a foolish mortal who decided to watch this website. Today, we stand outside the house of Katsuya Jounouchi, who has been an avid watcher for weeks now. I'm afraid, to those who know him, he knows too much. And now, he has to die." Yami paled considerably. Yugi just laughed.

"I didn't know Jou knew these guys! Maybe he'll let me meet them, too!" On screen, the vampire named Kemnebi turned away from the camera and began to walk towards the house. He kicked the door in and walked in further. The camera followed, and once inside turned to the couch, where Jou's father lay.

"Nebibi, I'll let you take this one." Kemnebi said. The camera exchanged hands, revealing a slightly shorter vampire with black hair up in a ponytail. He too wore a mask.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "This one will put up a fight." And then the vampire named Nebibi pounced. The camera followed as Nebibi pinned the much larger man down, who had woken up when Nebibi landed on him and was struggling to get free, to no avail. Nebibi opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs into the old man's neck. His struggling visibly slowed, until it stopped completely. The man fell limp, and after a moment Nebibi stood, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"He tastes like stale beer." The two vampires traded the camera again and continued up the stairs. When they reached Jou's bedroom, it was open, and he was online watching the very video he was in, visibly scared as shit. Seeing himself onscreen he looked to his door, and seeing the vampires he screamed. Kemnebi smirked at him. Jou ran over to his window, wrenching it open.

"Now, now Jounouchi-kun. That would be a much worse way to die." Kemnebi said cruelly, and in a split second slammed Jou into the wall, pinning him into place.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Jou screamed thrashing about, while making sure his neck wasn't exposed. Ignoring the pleas, Kemnebi yanked the boys head up exposing the pale skin of his neck. Within seconds he had his teeth in Jou's neck. Jou kept up his struggle, but he was growing weaker by the second. Soon, his body fell limp, eyes closed. Kemnebi dropped him from the wall, and his body lay completely still on the ground. Kemnebi looked into the camera.

"Until next time, remember that you might be next. One of you WILL be next." And he faded into nothing. The camera turned off. Yugi turned to Yami.

"Jou is such a good actor! Oh Ra that was awesome!" He noticed Yami looking pale and sick. "What? I told you it's fake!" Yami stood, grabbing his car keys.

"I'm going to Jou's house." He said.

"Say hi for me! I have to do my homework." And with that, Yugi skipped along to his room. Yami was about to leave his room, when he thought better of going unequipped. Unknown to anyone but him and his grandfather, Yami kept an assortment of Vampire hunting tools just in case. He went into his closet, pulling out a cross necklace and a silver stake. He wore the necklace and put the stake in his pocket and left to go to Jou's.

Arriving at Jou's he noticed the kicked down door. He walked through and went to the couch. Jou's father lay there, looking as if he were asleep. Yami saw the twin marks on his neck though. His thoughts were true. He ran upstairs to Jou's room, where Jou lay in a heap on the floor.

"Yugi?" Jou whispered. Yami dropped to the floor.  
"No, it's Yami." Yami whispered. He put his hand on Jou's face. It was freezing.

"Tell Yugi to stop watching that website." He whispered. Yami nodded, a tear falling down his face. "And tell him that I-I love-" Jou didn't finish his sentence. His eyes closed, and his head fell completely limp in Yami's hands. Yami found himself crying even though he barely knew Jou. A sudden noise from the monitor caused Yami to go to the computer, wiping tears out of his eyes. The face of Kemnebi filled the screen. Disgusted, Yami was about to turn it off when he recognized the house behind him. It was his own. Wide eyed and scared to death, Yami continued watching.

"We're back…and we've found our next victim."

***

"…_**and a time to die."**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey there.**_

_**I have five stories up and running, not on hiatus or anything.**_

_**Which doesn't seem like a lot, but I'm constantly plagued by plot bunnies, and I'm in the school play which is reaching the performance, and I'm prepping for the end of the year where I have to take two regents then go on to high school.**_

_**So basically I don't have time to write more than two on going stories and the random one shot here and there.**_

_**Which sucks for you guys as well as me.**_

_**I've put up a poll on my profile for which stories you guys want me to write. If you just head over there to give me an idea of what I should do.**_

_**I'm really sorry everyone!**_

_**Peace love and fanfiction,**_

_**Jamie**_


End file.
